As a charging apparatus on which this type of apparatus is mounted, there is proposed, for example, an inductive charging apparatus in which a communication circuit referred to as a RF substrate is always powered on, in order to realize a function of recovering from power failure by inserting a power transmission side paddle into a power reception side port and turning on a mechanical limit switch. Here, in particular, it is described that the RF substrate on the power reception side communicates with a power transmission side apparatus, and that the communication results in a start signal of a power reception side battery ECU (refer to Patent document 1).